Volviste
by Noto Yamato
Summary: El cumpleaños de Thoris se acerca, pero él tiene la cabeza en otro sitio
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno es mi primera historia y no podia ser de otra pareja. Thoris nii-san and Feliks nii-san. Es que son tan adorables. **

**Los personajes no me pertenece, sino a su autor corespondiente.**

**Adventencias: Por ahora, un intento de Feliks por hacerlo, pero no llegan a nada.**

-No se si ha sido buena idea dejarte a ti organizar mi fiesta, Feliks.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Liet?

El lituano miro a su alrededor, solo veía rosa, rosa y rosa. Feliks se había ofrecido a organizar la fiesta ante la negativa de su novio.

-Osea, Liet, no te enfades.-Le beso y empezó a lamerle el cuello, pero se detuvo ante la rigidez de Thoris.- Osea, ¿Qué te pasa? Anímate, osea, pronto será tu cumpleaños, ¿no es supergenial? Estoy nervioso de que veas mi regalo especial.

-Ahora lo que menos me apetece es una fiesta, Pol.-Dijo sentándose en el sillón.

-Animate, osea-Se sentó a su lado.- El jueves hay reunión con América, sé que siempre te anima verlo y cuando volvamos celebraremos la fiesta, osea animate.

-Siempre sabes cómo animarme-Thoris empezó a meter las manos por debajo de la camiseta de Feliks. Este sin dudarlo se tiró encima de él.

Le empezó a quitar el jersey verde mientras Thoris le iba quitando los pantalones. Feliks iba a hacer lo mismo pero Thoris le detuvo.

-Tengo una reunión con los demás bálticos-Se levanto de sillón.-No sería de buena educación faltar.-Se puso el jersey-Nos vemos mañana-dijo besándole. Thoris salió por la puerta dejando a Feliks medio desnudo en el sillón.

Thoris toma la limusina dirección Vilna donde Edward y Raivis ya le esperaban.

-Lituania-san, tiene mal atada la corbata-Comento Letonia.

-De jueguecitos con Polonia, ¿no?- Estonia y sus comentarios.

-Estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo?- Se ató bien la corbata.-Empecemos con la reunión, tenemos que ir con los deberes hechos, ¿no?- Dijo guiñando un ojo.

_Espero que les guste. Reviews?.(si tengo que cambiar la calificacion lo hare, es que soy novata^^)_

**_Feliz 2011^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

Thoris entro en casa de Alfred, era tal y como la recordaba, amplia y ordenada. Iba a llamar a la puerta de la sala de reuniones cuando oyó dar gritos a Alfred

-What? ¿Cómo que se retrasan? Nadie deja colgado al hero…..Una ventisca….Diles que la reunión queda apla…. ¿Ya embarcan? Great!...Sí, puedes irte, pero hoy te toca trabajar. ¿Sabes si ha llegado Thoris? Me llamo diciendo que iba a venir, si lo encuentras me lo "mandas" ,ok?

Thoris iba a llamar a la puerta cuando está se abrió y apareció una chica de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta alta. Vestía una camisa azul, una falda beige y un delantal. La chica miro a lituano a la cara. Llevaba gafas sobre sus ojos rojos. Al encontrarse con Thoris hizo un movimiento de disculpa con la cabeza y se fue corriendo. Thoris iba seguirla cuando oyó al americano

-Thoris, my friend! Entra, entra-Lituania se sentó en una silla.-Pronto será tu cumpleaños, no? Tony no deja de repetirlo.-Alfred se paro al ver la expresión ausente de Thoris.-¿Te preocupa algo?

-Mister América, ¿quién era esa chica?

-Mi nueva secretaria, tuve que buscar a alguien cuando te fuiste. Es la única que aguanta el ajetreo de un país, además se parece a ti.-Dijo sonriendo

-Me resultaba familiar. -Thoris sacudió la cabeza.- Alfred, ¿vendrá a mi fiesta? Aunque no se asuste, Feliks se ha encargado de la decoración

-Tranquilo, eso ya lo solucionare yo, y espera a ver the fantastic present que te tengo preparado.

Estuvieron charlando hasta que Alfred tuvo que ultimar unos preparativos para la reunión. Thoris oyó unos pasos que se acercaban y cuando estaban más cerca, se levanto y besó al desconocido.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo? Osea te quiera dar una sorpresa.

-Podría reconocer tus pasos en cualquier sitio.- Respondió Thoris volviéndole a besar. Iban a seguir pero Iván apareció en la sala. Rápidamente se separaron.

-Pueden seguir, si al final todos serán uno conmigo, ¿da~?- Dijo sonriendo. Después de esta incursión empezaron a llegar los demás países. Los hermanos Vargas llegaron los primeros, seguidos de Yao y Kiku. Luego llegaron los dos bálticos restantes, Arthur y Francis, peleando como siempre. Vash y Roderich seguidos muy de cerca por Elizabeth. Los últimos fueron Antonio y Ludwig que se habían "perdido".

-Let's beging, guys- Grito América. -Podemos resolver todos los problemas del mundo, pero debemos colaborar entre todas, ok?- Alfred empezó a explicar uno de sus delirantes planes. Thoris no prestaba atención, se había dado cuenta que una de las sirvientas que había en la sala era la secretaria de América. Decidió desviar sus pensamientos prestando atención a Alfred cuando se oyó un estruendo. Todos se giraron, Rusia sujetaba a la chica por la muñeca con fuerza y ella para soltarse había tirado la bandeja al suelo. Al verse observado, Iván lanzó a la chica contra la pared.

-¡No! .Gritaron los otros dos sirvientes. Los dos corrieron hacia la chica. Salieron tan deprisa que el chico derramó el té encima de Arthur y la chica el chocolate encima de Vash. La castaña iba a estamparse contra la pared cuando alguien la sostuvo.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Iván, enfadado.

-Ca-na-da…-Dijo la chica antes de desmayarse

-Peter, Lily- Refiriéndose a los criados. -Llévensela y llamen a una ambulancia.

-Sí, Mathew. -Contestaron a la vez. Sealand se paso un brazo por su cuello y Liechtenstein hizo lo mismo con el otro.

-Eh, Sealand, no deberías estar aquí. -Inglaterra se enfadaba por momentos.

-Callate, idiota Inglaterra, ella es más importante.

-Onii-sama. - Dijo Liechtenstein mirando a Suiza.-Te lo compensare cuando volvamos.

Mientras América discutía con Rusia sobre el incidente:

-Sabes que está prohibido tratar así a los países.

-Pero me pertenece, puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella.

-Pero ahora está en mi país y aquí eso está prohibido. Normal que todos te tengan miedo

-Exacto señor Rusia-Thoris se metió en la conversación- Asi nadie le apreciara. Asi solo le tendrán miedo. Usted nunca conoció el amor. Hasta sus hermanas le temen.

Rusia le miro fijamente-Con que mis hermanas, ¿eh? Y lo dice el señor que se olvido de su hermana

-He-hermana-Thoris empezó a temblar.- ¿Yo tengo una hermana?

-Sí, ¿O es que no te acuerdas de Kalingrado?

-¡Mientes!-Grito Feliks mientras que Thoris se sentaba

balbuceando-Kali murió hace siglos. ¡Tu la matate, Ivan! Si Thoris no la recuerda es porque cumplí su última voluntad que era que su hermano la olvidase. Asi que no le puedes acusar de nada, además tiene razón en todo lo que ha dicho, ¿a que si Liet?-Polonia se giro hacia él-¡THORIS!-Estaba desmayado en la silla.-Rapido, osea, llamad a una ambulancia.-Se arrodillo a su lado, llorando.- Osea, Liet, despierta, por favor.

-Llamare a otra ambulancia.-menciono Canada, pero nadie le escucho


End file.
